act
by squisxysoo
Summary: tak ada yang dapat kyungsoo lakukan jika bayi besar telah berbuat ulah. —krisoo . fluff


EXO (c) SMent

Happy Reading!

* * *

Krisoo . Kris & Kyungsoo

* * *

Ia melirik sekilas pada benda persegi tipis yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Suara getaran redam membuatnya harus menghentikan cumbuan pada tumpukan berkas laporan. Bolpoint hitam ia ketuk-ketuk sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertunduk angkuh melebar, bolpoint di tangannya refleks ia lepas. Garis tipis di bibir ia tarik ke atas, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti mengerti bahwa senyum itu ganjil. Mempesona namun berbahaya.

Mengabaikan ponselnya, Wu Yifan mengambil gagang telepon yang ada di mejanya, menekan tombol panggilan cepat dan membawa gagang telepon ke depan telinganya, menunggu sambungan.

Tanpa sapaan basa-basi, ia lantas mengeluarkan perintah.

"Katakan pada Mr. Do untuk datang ke ruangan saya sekarang juga." Titahnya singkat pada sekertaris yang mengangkat di seberang sana, lalu menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Memutar sembilan puluh derajat kursinya. Pria penyandang _Lady killer_ itu bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Matanya menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di seberang jendela, kendaraan lalu lalang terlihat bak semut merayap dari lantai dua puluh satu tempatnya berada.

Ia bersenandung. Bukti ia sedang tak sabar menunggu seseorang. Salah satu pegawainya yang telah berani berbuat lancang dengan ia—atasannya sendiri.

Raut wajah tak terdeteksinya berubah ketika telinganya mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

 _'Datang juga.'_

Ia kembali memutar kursinya seperti semula tanpa merubah posisi, masih defensif dan mengintimidasi hanya dengan aura.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Helai sehitam bulu gagak menyapa lensa matanya. Kemeja hitam, berdasi garis abu tanpa jas melekat pas di tubuh lelaki itu, celana bahan sewarna helai hitamnya membalut kaki lelaki berusia 25 tahun. Yifan menatap tanpa berkedip, memerangkap dalam pengelihatan. Pegawainya—Kyungsoo Do.

"Anda memanggil saya, presdir Wu?" Tanya pria mungil yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

" _Are you sure don't know why i am calling you here_ , Mr. Do?" Yifan merubah posisi, tubuhnya condong, meletakkan kedua siku pada meja dan telapak bertaut di depan dagu.

"Apa ada kesalahan pada laporan yang telah saya periksa?" Air wajah Kyungsoo masih setenang danau.

Yifan diam. Lebih memilih menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Hingga beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling pandang. Saling membaca pikiran lawan masing-masing. Beberapa saat, hingga garis bibir sang Presdir tertarik ke atas. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Yifan berhenti menatapnya, untuk meraih gagang telepon di atas meja.

"Panggil Oh Sehun ke ruangan saya sekarang." Kedua kalinya, menutup tanpa menunggu jawaban di seberang sana.

Yifan kembali menatap Kyungsoo, seolah lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya burung yang dapat menjadi santapannya setelah satu bulan tak dapat mangsa. Tak lepas sedetik pun hingga objek lain yang ditunggu mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk."

Kali ini, helai sewarna pasir menayapa retina. Kemeja putih, dasi merah, celana bahan berwarna cokelat, lelaki yang umurnya jelas jauh lebih muda dari pegawainya yang pertama, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Pria bernama Sehun itu melangkah sampai di hadapan Yifan, sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo juga di sana. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, terlihat sekali jika Sehun sangat gugup. Wajahnya pucat dan mengalir keringat dingin di dahi. Tanganya mengepal mencoba menetralisir detak jantung walau gagal. Ia seolah paham situasi jika telah di panggil oleh sang Presdir bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan—tapi kutukan.

"Mr. Oh, apakah desain yang saya minta sudah selesai anda kerjakan?"

"Sembilan puluh lima persen. Hanya butuh polesan terakhir dan diskusi sedikit dengan sang _programmer_."

"Hm, _good job_." Dua kata yang refleks membuat Sehun menghela napas lega dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, saya ingin mengalihkan desain yang sedang Mr. Do kerjakan, kepadamu. Apa kau bisa?"

Kedua bawahan tersentak.

"Eh?!"

"Tapi presdir?!"

"Anda bisa kan, Mr. Oh?" Ucapan sang Presdir yang sengaja menekan saat menyebut namanya jelas membuat Sehun menelan ludah. Memangnya ia bisa apa di kala tremor mulai melanda tubuhnya. Nasibnya dipertaruhkan, kerjakan atau dipecat.

"—Y -ya.."

"Presdir, sebaiknya desain tersebut biarkan tetap saya yang menyelesaikan, hanya tinggal dua puluh persen sa—"

"Anda dengar itu kan , hanya tinggal dua puluh persen saja." Yifan mengabaikan.

"Baik." Sehun mau tidak mau menerima, walaupun jadwalnya hari ini menjadi lembur.

"Baiklah kau bisa ambil data yang kau perlukan nanti dari Mr. Do. Silahkan keluar, karena saya ada _meeting_ kecil dengannya."

Hanya anggukan kecil sebelum matanya menangkap senyum iblis paling mengerikan, dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan sang Presdir dan satu lagi pegawainya.

Yifan menghela napas, melonggarkan dasi yang melekat dalam kerah.

"Kau mengalihkan pekerjaanku pada Sehun hanya karena aku membatalkan makan malam kita hari ini?" Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada pria—merangkap kekasihnya yang sungguh kekanakan.

"Aku sudah menunggu sebulan penuh, 'Soo."

"Itu bukan alasan untukmu bersikap seperti itu Yifan!." Kyungsoo menatap tajam.

"Aku akan kembali mengurus Tender di _Frankfurt_ seminggu kedepan baby 'Soo. Tidak ada waktu lagi,"

"Tapi—"

" _I miss you babe_." Kembali diiterupsi dengan kalimat yang membuatnya bungkam dan wajahnya memanas seketika. Ia merutuki mulut jahanam Yifan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Entah apa yang membuat kakinya tergerak. Ia mengepalkan tangan menerima kekalahan, lalu melangkah mendekati kursi dimana Yifan duduk.

Yifan menarik dasinya, mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Karena Kyungsoo harus mengakui, bahwa dirinya tak menampik jika selama ini, ia juga merindukan pria ini.

Dan, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan jika bayi besar telah berbuat ulah.

.

— _'Ah.. sepertinya ia harus mentraktir Sehun setelah ini.'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **END**


End file.
